Ruby's Last Thoughts
by SnakeGirl101
Summary: Ruby Kane thinks about her family be for going to Cleopatra's needle. : I have Decide to redo this story for I have to say that it sucked so here is the better version. R&R
1. Ruby

****Ruby's Last Thoughts****

****A/N: I have Decide to redo this story for I have to say that it sucked so here is the better version. I should say keep in mind Carter is only 8 and Sadie is 6 so they may be OCC. R&R and I have no bate for this story so don't hate too much. I had no batta for this story. ****

****Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.****

****Ruby's POV****

**I sat on the couch with my son Carter in my parents flat. It was a beautiful place really right on the banks of the River Thames in London. As I stare out to the rainy night beyond I look at my two amazing children cute little Sadie and my sweet Carter.**

**I sadly did not miss the different in the way my parents look at my too little angels. The look of love and care that shone in their eyes when Sadie was with them as to say they would do anything for her. Verses the look of love but also with a hint distaste for Carter. I know my parents ****_especially_****my father dislike my husband Julius and that Carter reminded them of him.**

**That is one thing I hate about going to my parents' home, how easy it's to see the difference in how they treat their own grandkids. It was so much easier to pretend that they love both of ****_my_****kids the same when the truth was not in your face 24/7.**

**I love all my family from my parent to Julius's brother Amos and everyone in between Even my snobby cosine Natalie. ******(A.N. Natalie is just a random name I put down there is no knowledge of Ruby having family outside her parents and the Kane's.)******So it saddens me to know that I may not see them again. Julius will want to keep Carter and Sadie with him, as I hope with all my heart happens. While my parents will want Sadie to live with them I know there make some excuses to not take Carter to. The Per Ankh will make sure my children will be separated. That thought almost makes me reconsider what I knew I have to do.**

**"Mom?" Carter asks his little voice brings me back to reality.**

**"Yes honey" I replied gently.**

**"You don't like Sadie better to right." He asked softly.**

**"No of cores not I love you too the same. And you know you're dad and I love you two more then anything in the world right." I told my son sternly but gently.**

**"I know mom" Carter said sadly while looking longingly at his sister and grandparents playing a game on the floor.**

**Just then Julius came in and sat on the other side of Carter with a worried and tired expression on his handsome face. Sadie ran up to him to show off the picture she made earlier that day. It was of the four of us in our home in L.A. At that moment I was close to grabbing my family and going back home and never let anything ever happen to them.**

**"Sadie what a beautiful pitcher of the family." Julies complemented our daughter.**

**Sadie giggled with delight that made everyone smiley and my dad playfully said "Hay wears me and gram?"**

**"Sadie way not makes you grandparents a picture" I ask my daughter. To give Juice and I time to reashore Carter that he is loved just as much as his little sister. If this is to be my last night (or is last hours more appropriate) it is more imported than ever to make sure that he knows that I Love him and his sister more than anything in this universe. **

**"Ok mommy" She said then went off to color another picture.**

**"Now Carter you now that I love you more than anything right?" I said will tickling his tummy. **

**"More than ice-cream with gummy bears and whip cream" he asked in awe.**

**"Yes" I said with a smiley.**

**"Well I love you all more than pizza and ice-cream with gummy bears and whip cream for dessert." His father told us with a smiley filled with love, warmth, and laughter in it.**

**Carter looked like he just won the lottery at what his dad told him.**

**Suddenly Sadie came up to us and said "did you say there was desert daddy cuss I want some to." That got us all laughing will she pouted for there was no dessert until she joined in.**

**Finley after some more laughter and a lot of telling one another what we love them more than even my parents joined in and it was one of the happiest times in my life. I wished with all my being that I could freeze time at this one point. Unfortunately time keep moving and so does life sadly Julius gave me a look and I knew it was time to go.**

**"Carter, Sadie" My husband called getting everyone attention. "You're mom and I have to go out now be good for your grandparents. I love you." With that we got up and said our goodbyes and walk in to the black night.**

*********** ************ *********** Line Break *********** *********** *********

**I see Cleopatra's needle it's getting closer and so is the voice of Isle. She' is offering to give me power that could save my life so why am I refusing. I could protect my family if I take her offer and watch my kids grow and keep them together so why is it so hard to say yes when it should be so simple.**

**I know why if this is to work I have to do this myself I know my limits and I know my family is stronger that they may know themselves. Not the per ankh, not my parents, not anything or anyone will break my family there can separate us yes but the love will never fade or vanish not ever, the last hour is proof of that. My husband just paid the driver and we got out as he poled away.**

**As I got close memories flashed in my mind meeting Julius, our wedding, the birth of our kids, vacations together, story time and so much more. A single tear slid down my cheek, Julius just asked if I was sure I wanted to do this .I could only nod for fear my voice would tell the truth that I wish to run home back to Sadie and Carter and to never let them go, So I just nodded.**

**We reached the needle and I start to chant. There's no tearing back now the memories continue but I can feel my life force burring up now finely with the last of my strength I close the portal. I see that Julius has got Bas and that it was a success.**

**I close my eye and my last thought is, ****_I love you all._**

****A.N. please tell me what you think and be honest. Good day to you all that took the time to read this.****


	2. AN

AN: Should I make this in to a multiply chapter fic. So each chapter would be the same story but from the pov of the rest of the family. If you think I should the tell me.

-Amy


End file.
